Processing systems may be required to separate a multi-component feedstock into one or more product streams. One of these product streams may be rich in a target component found in the feedstock. For hydrocarbon processing, the target component may be a gas or liquid that retains value on the market as a fuel. Methane (or natural gas) is a fuel gas with many uses for heating, cooking, generating electricity, and powering vehicles, among myriad applications. However, this fuel gas may be mixed with impurities or contaminants in amounts or percentages that may depend on the location of production and/or recovery.